Kathrine Martinsen
Viking warrior priestess. History Born on December 30th, 2011 a few days following UGE in Denmark. Not much can be said of her childhood at that time period, since she lived an ordinary life as a scandanavian citizen. Kathrine Martinsen signed up for military service during the first Eurowar, and ended up with a strong taste for combat and bloodshed. There she became spiritually awakened to the call of norse paganism, and the worship of the old pantheon. Kathrine earned her first SIN as well after the events of the second Eurowar. During her second service, Kathrine lost both of her legs, but had them replaced with military grade augmentations. She also underwent a highly experimental set of procedures to increase her susceptibility to combat drugs. Now retired from active military service, Kathrine has since become a shadowrunner with the intent on keeping her crazed lifestyle of suicidally rushing into dangerous situations for an adrenaline high. She tours the world in search of giant monsters to slay, although today's definition of monster has now expanded to include megacorporations. Description Kathrine Martinsen outwardly maintains an aura of false grace and calm, that hides the spirit of a berserker underneath. She is a tall and elegant looking scandanavian elf, with narrow features. Unlike most scrawnier elves, Kathrine has a well disciplined body, with steel chorded muscles that coil tight in readiness to pounce on any threat. Her hair is long and blonde(unless dyed red), and most often kept in elaborate braids with runic bands tied around. Walkure has many modified features to her person to resemble a dragon. Two ivory horns adorn her forehead, and her eyes are artificially slitted. A scattering of golden scales had been implanted to her skin around extremeties, and her orthoskin spontaneously hardens to these same golden scales on contact with enough force. She also has an implanted tail, which has been specially bio-engineered to look like that of a drake. Her most noteworthy feature falls to a pair of highly specialized cyberlegs. Pure chrome, with no visible seams to the joints and pop-out functions. The two legs are flawlessly sculpted to highly exacting standards, and have been given many engravings. A pair of danish military campaign badges signifying Eurowars 1 and 2 are both placed prominently on her thighs, as well as the slogan "1682/2035"(A phrase representing the two sieges of Vienna) engraved with a knife underneath the second badge. Her legs include a set of monomolecular blades that extend out from her shins on a mental command, as well as microthrusters and antigravity skimmers in the calves. Notable Qualities * Bilingual: Kathrine speaks both English and Danish fluently * Mentor Spirit (Tatzlewurm): '''Kathrine believes that her mentor spirit is an incarnation of the World Serpent Jormungandr. The elf follows him relentlessly, keeping to his demands of being a fierce warrior! * '''Immortal Elf: '''The woman is truly ageless, having stopped growing visibly older at the age of 18. Her doctor of course reports this to 'Kathy as her having 'no-discernable senescence', although the reasons for it are as yet unknown to the woman. As an side, she absolutely loves the fact that she can't ever get drunk, and can shotgun a bucket of novacoke as a parlour trick. * '''Allergies: '''Most (Painkillers) cause Kathy to break out into hives, while (Peanuts) cause her to go into anaphylactic shock. Better not take the girl to a thai restaurant. * '''SINer (Scandanavian Federation): While she hides it in her shadowrun life, 'Kathy is the unwitting owner of a National SIN belonging to Denmark. Her SIN actually lists her as a disabled military veteran, currently living on pension abroad. * Tough and Targetted: Kathy has an absolutely unhealthy obsession with beating the absolute shit out of anything and everything bigger than her. She has thus also developed a reputation for being "the kind of elf that can go toe to toe with a troll"! People occasionally come to her house or favourite bars to pick fights with the elf. She fucking loves this, and lives for the day that someone will come along with the actual mettle to beat the shit out of her back. * '''Adept of the Spiritualist Way: '''While not a magician herself(Who knows, maybe someday she'll learn to cast magic), Kathrine is an adept of the Asatru Paganism tradition. She has a deep respect for the spirits of the nine realms, and knows the names of all the Aesir and Vanir by heart. Every month she pours out some of her cherished mead in a ritual offering to the gods. For her sage heart and warrior spirit, the girl has the title of Godi amongst her fellow norse worshippers. Personality Fighting Style Relationships Erika Wagner, Fixer, Loyalty 1 Scott Mills, Fence, Loyalty 1 Jackie Shelton, Infobroker, Loyalty 1Category:Shadowrun Player Characters